More Than Just A Competition The journey continues
by Christina-N-Missy
Summary: The journey continues. After John Cena proposes to Christina, what will happen next? Will the wedding go on as planned..or will they face some bumps on the road? And what will happen with Dave Batista and Missy’s relationship? As they face some heartbreak


More then just a competition PART 2

**"Oh my god John! Will you stop being a stubborn assclown!" whined Christina. "I told you I'm not wearing that freaking tie!" blasted John. 40 days before their wedding...you'd think they'd be getting along fine. "Dave! Tell him that it looks good dammit! You wear that colour for pete's sake!" she growled. "Listen man, she's right. I do wear that colour alot, I'm sure it'll look just as good on you. I mean come on, it's her wedding day..best day in her life, don't make things hard for her." replied Dave, in a calm manor. "Yeah! The big man's right!" chuckled Christina. "I DON'T WANNA WEAR A PINK TIE!" said John. "Fine! Be the damn manwhore that you are! I'm outta here!" replied Christina, walking out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her.**

**"God, her and her stupid little tantrums!" said John. "You know what women are like man.." replied Dave. John nodded his head. Christina was rushing down the hall mumbling to herself. "Stupid son of a manwhore!" she said. "Woah there pony!" said Missy, moving out of the way so that Christina didn't spear her. "Oh, I didn't see you there hun, I'm sorry." said Christina, walking back over to her. "It's cool, why you so mad?" she asked. "The stupid manwhore of a fiance won't wear the pink tie on my wedding day!" replied Christina. **

**Missy giggled. "Dave loves pink!" "I know! I got him to say a few words, but thee manwhore was as stubborn as hell!" she said. "Come in with me and we'll try to talk him into it." said Missy, as she extended her hand. "Nope! I'm going over to his room and staying there! He can stay with you and Dave tonight!" she said. "I don't think so! I'll convince his ass and send him up! Dave and I need our damn privacy!" said Missy. "Oooooo!" teased Christina. "Get lost!" said Missy. Christina smirked and waved at her as she got onto the elevator.**

**Missy walked into the room with a grin. It was enlarged when she saw Dave sitting on the couch. "Hey baby!" he said. "Hi gorgeous!" she replied, walking over to him and sitting right on his lap. He cupped her face and gave her a sweet kiss. "Yummy, that was nice!" said Missy, licking her lips. "I bet!" he replied. "You two are like fucking animals!" said John out of nowhere. "Well you're gonna end up looking like a hyenna if you don't wear that pink tie." said Missy. "Where did she go?" asked Dave. "She's up in John's room. **

**She'll be in there all night...and John won't be allowed back in until he agrees to wear the tie." she replied. "What the Hell? Where am I gonna go!" he asked. "Well, she said you can stay in here.." she replied. Dave cocked up a brow. "I don't think so! I need my privacy! Bloody agree or sleep in the hallway!" said Dave. Missy nudged him. "What? I want privacy woman!" he whispered. She chuckled. "Well then, I guess I'll be sleeping in the hallway tonight! Cause there's no way in hell I'm wearing a pink tie on my wedding day!" he snorted.**

**"Can't you and her reach some kind of agreement?" asked Dave. "Well, she's being stubborn, so I doubt it.." he replied. "I think you're both being stubborn! The solution is perfectly clear! All you gotta do is think of a colour that matches with pink, and wear it as the colour of your ties...but she has to like it too.." suggested Missy. **

**"Hey, that's a good idea!" said John. "Nice one babe." said Dave, kissing her forehead. She smiled at him. "What goes with pink god damn!" said John. "Well, it's either white or silver. She likes both of those colours, so you should ask her a.s.a.p, cause we don't need you in the hallway all night." replied Missy. "Yeah! Or in here!" added Dave. "Be nice!" said Missy. "The big man is a mean man!" said John. "Oh, I'll show you mean!" said Dave, rolling up his sleeves. "Whoa! Not now!" said John, running to the door within seconds. "I may or may not be back, so use your time wisely!" said John. "Get lost you whore!" said Dave, throwing a pillow at the door. "Missed me!" said John, opening the door again. Dave moved a little. "I'm going!" said John.**

**"Now, back to us.." said Dave, removing his glasses with a smirk. "You missed me didn't you?" teased Missy. "Maybe.." he replied. "Oh yeah, we'll see!" she said, getting up. "Bye bye baby!" she said, as she began to run. "Missy!" he said, getting up and following her. "Catch me if you can!" she teased. "Oh, you want to play that game now do you?" said Dave, chasing her around the couch. She stuck out her tongue and continued to run. She reached a corner. "SHIT!" she squealed. "I've got you now!" said Dave, with an evil glare plastered on his face. He gently stroked her face. **

**"Don't ever make the big man run like that again sweetheart." he said. She giggled. "Whatever." she replied. "I'll have to teach you a lesson then!" he said, throwing her over his shoulder. "DAVE!" screamed Missy. He ran back over to the bed and threw her on. He took off his jacket. "Oh yeah baby, take it off!" teased Missy. He got on top of her and placed his lips on hers for a passionate kiss.**


End file.
